


Cut Grass and Sea Breeze

by cherrylng



Series: Werewolf Guy [2]
Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Language, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parachutes era, Romance, Showbiz Era, Violence, Vitriolic Friendship, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Matt found out that Guy Berryman is a werewolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Grass and Sea Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> When I said on the previous story that I was doing a story where Matt is dating a werewolf named Guy Berryman, I sort of wanted to expand into explaining that one part where Chris caught them red-handed and almost killed Guy. And here it is!

They shouldn’t do this here, Matt tries to remind himself. Not where anyone can walk in from the door to the living room at any moment and this is the first thing that they see. Him, snogging with a guy on the sofa.  
   
Guy came around and bought a bottle of red wine to celebrate with Matt at the astonishment that his band’s first album, _Parachutes,_ has sold so well in the first month of its release than they had expected.  
   
It was a simple enough excuse for him to come to the flat that Matt can blatantly see right through. He invites him into the flat anyways. That bottle of red didn’t look like those cheap ones that you buy from a corner store or Tesco.  
   
It was simple enough to talk about the album and laugh at how both of their bands are now pegged as Radiohead copycats from the reviews.  
   
Then, the friendly conversation that they were having turns into that of flirting and the friendly tone of his voice into that of _sex_.  
   
It was all too easy to not resist and let Guy kiss him.  
   
It’s not something unfamiliar to him. They’ve been at this for a few weeks now. It’s a tentative experience, and Matt isn’t sure if he should call it a relationship yet. To call it an experiment is laughable. Most of what they’ve done so far is kissing and touching each other, and maybe a few handjobs that made the former two even better after that.  
   
There’s just something about Guy that makes kissing and touching… well, guys to feel completely okay to Matt.  
   
When they pull away, by a building habit, Guy gravitates towards his neck next, suckling and kissing and licking that body part in fervour. Those sensations makes Matt more turned on, even though his neck is ticklish. As far as he can tell, Guy’s neck fetish isn’t the weirdest fetish for him to possess.  
   
A part of his mind reminds him that they should either move this to his bedroom or finish it as quick as possible because Chris is coming to the flat for dinner. If they finish this early, he might have enough time to sneak Guy out, take a shower, and spray around the flat enough to choke people out of the smell of citrus air freshener spray or failing to find that, his own deodorant.  
   
It’s no secret that Chris doesn’t like Guy to be around them. For what reason, Matt hasn’t figured it out yet.  
   
That doesn’t stop Matt from seeking out the other bassist anyways. Partly out of a rebellious streak, partly out of the fact that he genuinely enjoys being around Guy. Was the universe meant to make Chris his babysitter or judge who he wants to hang out with?  
   
Guy’s hands slide down his hips and then to his arse. Feeling those hands grabbing him and that mouth sucking his nipple has all but short circuited the part of his brain that controls rationality, and Matt is all in favour of stripping his and Guy’s clothes off and fuck on the sofa.  
   
So concentrated they are to each other that the both of them didn’t hear the click of a door being unlocked.  
   
Matt is too busy kissing Guy once more and about to strip the other’s shirt off when suddenly Guy is ripped away from him and he hears a loud roar. A very angry, loud roar.  
   
He stares in shock as Chris all but throws Guy to the wall, _hard_ , his face red and muscles bulging. Then it is to horror to see Guy crumple down to the floor after that.  
   
“You wanker!” Chris shouts down at the bassist. “I fucking told you to stay away from him!”  
   
Before Matt can jump in to defend Guy, furious at what Chris has done, a hand is placed on his shoulder and he turns to see Dom. The blond drummer has a readable expression on his face that says it isn’t a good idea for Matt to do whatever he was going to do, not without risking getting hurt by their very angry werewolf bassist. He is a large motherfucker and werewolves are not to be fucked around with.  
   
Before he can get fully worried of him, Matt is surprised when Guy gets back up to his feet. That throw was strong enough to make the wood and plaster wall behind him crack inwards -and hell for their pockets to repair for the damages- yet Guy appears unfazed by it. In fact, he looks fine and even _snarling_ at Chris.  
   
“Why can’t I?!” he growls, showing his teeth.  
   
_Something isn’t right here._  
   
Chris snarls back at him, teeth showing as well. “You fucking know why, and you’re going back against your words!”  
   
_What the fuck._  
   
“I never swore any promises to you to stay away from Matt! Those were threats!”  
   
_What. The fuck._  
   
“And you should’ve heeded them! I should have had your fucking head off when I had the chance!”  
   
The longer they argued, the longer they left Matt out of the loop of what’s going on. It’s the same with Dom as well, who is equally confused on why Chris is so hostile towards Guy and why Guy isn’t scared of the werewolf.  
   
In fact, both men look to be sizing up against one another. It's something a human shouldn't do against a werewolf unless they have a death wish.  
   
Before the two bassists got their heads into deciding to attack one another, Matt’s voice cuts them out of that reverie.  
   
“What the fuck is going on?! What are you two not telling me? And why shouldn’t we be together, Chris?!” Matt asks, pissed off and frustrated.  
   
When both bassists turned their attention to him, one pissed off and the other hesitant, there’s an inkling in Matt’s mind that he’s going to know far more than he should this evening, whether that knowledge be welcomed or not.  
   
And he was right when they both spill it out of their lips at the same time.  
   
“Because he’s a werewolf.”  
   
“Because I’m a werewolf.”  
 

 

\-----

   
It took some skill in convincing, but he did it. Matt had gotten Guy to go to his bedroom to stay out of Chris’ sight and for Chris to stay out of the conversation that he’s going to have with Guy. Dom promises to him to keep an eye on Chris to make sure that he behaves.  
   
To be safe rather than sorry, Matt even locks up the door once he’s in his room.  
   
It’s fortunate that the flat that he’s living in have actual locks for to their bedrooms for more privacy. No way that anyone can come barging in unless they have a key or ripped the door off its hinges.  
   
They sit across each other, Guy on a chair and Matt on the bed. Guy appears shy, shyer than his usual self. After what he saw and the shocking truth told to him, Matt wants answers. But how should they start, and more importantly, who should talk first?  
   
That last problem was solved when Guy speaks first.  
   
“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you of what I am the whole time,” he says, trying to face Matt. There’s fear and worry etched onto it that it seems as though it’s ironic. A werewolf that _he_ should be fearful of is scared of what _he_ is thinking through in his head.  
   
“I’m not upset by it, Guy,” Matt says, gently assuring him that he was not at fault. “I didn’t know that you’re a werewolf. I’m questioning myself on how come _I_ didn’t see it coming?”  
   
“You’ve only met one werewolf in your life so far. Does that mean that you know what all werewolves look like?” Guy deadpans.  
   
“Fair point,” Matt concedes, but it eases up a grin from both men. Chris was the only one who is open to them about what he is. His parents… not so much but he and Dom knew because of Chris. “But why didn’t you tell me in the first place? You had so many chances before this.”  
   
Guy looks down to his hands, wringing them together before he answers. “I was going to. But I guess I was scared of how you would react if I told you about it.”  
   
“I already got a werewolf for a bassist. Did you think I’ll have anything against werewolves? Much less snog with one?” Matt huffs, crossing his arms. That is more than enough to convince Guy that the werewolf issue isn’t an issue at all, as Matt sees him look relieved from an unnecessary burden.  
   
This also gives Matt a chance to ask something else.  
   
“So uh… I’ve been meaning to ask you this. What really got you into me?”  
   
There was a long bout of silence before he hears something from Guy, but not what he expected.  
   
“You smelled nice.”  
   
Matt perks up an eyebrow.  
   
“It’s not like when I smelled you it was love at first sight like that!” Guy says quickly, flustered, and then gets more embarrassed when he realised what he just said. “I mean--It was when we first toured with you guys, there was a certain smell in the air that intrigued me before I knew that it came from you.”  
   
“What did I smell like to get your attention?” Matt asks, now more amused than confused. He would’ve pegged that his answer was something like his looks or his great personality, but certainly not how he smells.  
   
Guy takes a deep breath. He is still wringing his hands but this time he looks at Matt eye to eye to answer his question.  
   
“Like cut grass and sea breeze. When I found that smell was from you and we started talking… I couldn’t stay away from you after that,” he says softly.  
   
“So my nice scent was what attracted you to me,” Matt simplifies it.  
   
Guy nods. “It was the first thing that I noticed of you. Everything else that made me like you came after.”  
   
They were silent after that, each contemplating on what the other said. Then Guy stands up.  
   
“I should leave now,” he says, a forced smile on his face. “Don’t want to aggravate him even further.”  
   
He’s surprised when Matt pulls him back and a pair of lips are pressed to his. He melts to the warmth and _love_ that Matt is expressing through that kiss alone.  
   
“This is my place. I never said you should leave yet.”  
   
“What about Chris?”  
   
“He’ll have to learn to get over being an arse to you, because you and me? I think we’re not done yet.” Matt leans in to kiss Guy again, and the other responds much more eagerly this time. One kiss turned into two, then three, then it was all too easy to go back to what they were doing before they were so rudely interrupted.  
   
When Chris or Dom knocked loudly at the door, Matt shouted at them to sod off. He really, _really_ isn’t done with Guy yet.  
 

 

\-----

   
He still isn’t even more than a decade later.  
   
Now here they are, at Chris’ place for a barbecue party. Chris is chatting with Guy by the grill, both men laughing at whatever story they’re telling to one another. Years ago, they could barely talk to one another from the result of their scuffle. Now they’re like best friends and brothers to one another, jabbing at each other with jokes and half-hearted threats. That’s friendship alright, no matter how weird of a start it has.  
   
They’re here to celebrate Chris’ eldest son Alfie’s coming of age. As all six children are confirmed to be werewolves, there will be a lot more coming of age parties that the Wolstenholmes will be having in the next few years as they grow up. But the first one often seems to be a special occasion in itself.  
   
It seems that the coming of age of a young werewolf is a big deal, as almost all of Chris’ relatives have come to attend it.  
   
From what Matt can hear eavesdropping from some of the other older werewolves, things are a lot different with this party compared to their generation. This is because for Alfie’s coming of age party, while he has more than a few werewolf friends and relatives invited to it, he has invited a lot of his human friends to it too.  
   
It stands out for Alfie’s generation for it meant that there is a gaining positive traction in the proof that humans are becoming more accepting of magical people living amongst them. Even in Chris and Guy’s generation, inviting humans to a coming of age celebration are kept to a strict few to maintain a pack’s anonymity.  
   
Yet no matter whether if it’s human or magical, there are always certain things in parties that never changed. The boys flirting with the girls or teasing Alfie on how much ‘bigger’ he has gotten, the girls hanging out and some of them obviously flirting back, and the adults keeping surreptitious eyes on any of them misbehaving or crossing any lines. Matt can also tell that the teenagers have probably planned up a second party right after this solely for it to be among their age group and much more under-age drinking.  
   
He later joins Guy by his side, rewarding a kiss for his bondmate when Guy served up a plate of juicy beef brisket for him. Evidently, someone saw the two of them kiss, and had to be curious.  
   
“Dad, how did Uncle Bells and Uncle Guy met each other?” Ava asks. Alfie, who has heard the story a few times before, rolled his eyes and gave the answer.  
   
“Dad almost killed Uncle Bells’ bondmate, duh.”  
   
A groaning sound was made by Ava.  
   
“That is such a spoiler, Alfie! I wanted to hear it from dad himself!”  
   
“It's true!”  
   
A few of Alfie’s friends have overheard the two siblings’ argument and have voiced in that they are interested in hearing that story too. A lot of them are hearing such an information for the first time.  
   
The three men shared looks to each other. Without saying a word, they grinned.  
   
“That’s not entirely true on how they met,” Chris says to Ava, the teenagers crowding towards him to listen. “Let me and your uncles tell you how it _really_ started.”  
   
\-------------------  
   
Coming of age  
   
The coming of age is a celebration for werewolf children to mark the transition from childhood to young adulthood. The age when a young werewolf has come of age varies, and researchers and sociologists have pinned down that the average age of that transition is from age 14 to 18 for boys, and 13 to 17 for girls. This is usually marked by a change in their sexual glands and a stronger release in their pheromones.  
   
In centuries before, the coming of age of a young werewolf is included with rituals and challenges that a young werewolf must pass through to be truly considered an adult. In certain countries, one of the requirements is for the young werewolf to go into a hunting area and bring back a hunted prey by themselves, with adults joining them for supervising and as voice of proof. For others, it was a time to find a bondmate which, for those from powerful packs, can also be used to secure allegiances.  
   
But as time and society marches on, and the legal age of consent is put into law in many countries and increased integration into human society, such rituals have either been adapted or outright abandoned. Nowadays, when a young werewolf is found to have come of age, a more popular preference is to have a party organised to celebrate this transition and traditional rituals have receded significantly.  
   
As one human observer has put it succinctly, the coming of age parties of the 21st century is “almost the equivalent of having a ceremonial second birthday” for the adolescent werewolves.


End file.
